


Recasted

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris kidnaps Peter and questions come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recasted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Chris/Peter story and it was Beta'd by the lovely Carrie (Shewolf)
> 
> BTW: Went and fixed the spacing issue.

By the time Peter Hale woke up, he didn’t know where he was. The last thing he remembered was leaving his nephew’s loft after a pack meet, heading to his car and turning the handle. That was it, really; nothing else.

The room was fuzzy when Peter opened his eyes. He gave them time to adjust and he noticed that he was in a dark lit room, where weapons made especially for werewolves decorated the wall. He tried to get off the table but noticed that he was tied down with silver and wolfsbane infused handcuffs—the only type that could keep a werewolf tamed and the only type that was made by none other than the Argents. That was impossible, though. It had to be. The Argents had left the town years ago—after the Hale fire, and after Gerald Argent had found out that his son was in a relationship with a wolf they left. Peter had never heard from Chris Argent again. 

The heavy metal door opened. He could hear voices; one was distinctly a woman's while the other—and no matter how many years had passed, he would still know that voice—was Chris'. 

The female voice disappeared and the door closed. As the footsteps drew closer, Peter’s heart sped up.

No one knew this about him, and he wouldn’t dare tell anyone or allow them to see him in that light, but he was in love with Chris. Chris had been the first person he'd truly cared for; the man that he'd loved, and the person he would have walked through hell for. He'd lost it all after Kate found out and informed Gerald. The fire happened shortly after and then they were gone. 

“Hello, Chris,” Peter said softly as Chris neared him. He kept his eyes on the ceiling, watching the fan turn slowly around, releasing soft and warm air into the small damp room. 

“I thought you were dead,” Chris whispered. His voice cracked when he spoke. For the last few years, Chris had been convinced that Peter was dead. He'd been inside the house when it burned; Chris had seen him go in to try and rescue everyone that'd been inside. They should have stuck around longer to actually see the aftermath. 

“Yes, well, it takes more than a little fire to kill a Hale. Why are you here anyway?” 

Chris pulled up a chair and sat next to Peter. He skimmed over Peter’s body, watching the man he had fallen in love with with intense eyes. He noticed how different Peter had become; his hair was now shorter, for one, and he had more muscle than before. 

“There was news of animal attacks here before we'd found out that Derek lived here,” Chris admitted. 

“So, what, you came here to finish the job that your family started? Derek and I are the only two left. Why don’t you just do me in now and get it over with?” 

“Do you think I want to kill you, Peter? I loved you. I still love you. As soon as I'd found out what Kate had been planning, I tried to stop her, but I was too late. I cried when we left.” Chris stood up, hovering over Peter. “I didn’t want this.”

“Then why do you have me locked up now? I’m sure Kate wants me dead. That must have been her out there, no? Why am I still alive?” 

Chris closed his eyes. Truth be told, Kate didn’t even know who the prisoner was. She'd never really seen Peter's face before, and had no clue of what he truly looked like like. For all Kate knew, this was just some random wolf that he'd picked up. 

“When I saw you, and realized you weren’t dead, I needed to see you—to speak to you.” 

Peter snorted. “You tied me up to, what, talk to me?” 

Chris nodded. “Yes. I didn’t think you would have talked to me any other way, least of all after what my family did to yours. This was the only way.” 

“Just say what you have to say and let me go. That, or kill me. Whichever one you'd prefer.” 

Chris was stunned. This was not the man he'd fallen in love with. The man that he'd fallen in love with was kind and sweet—not hard and cold like the way Peter currently was. The man he loved wouldn’t act like this towards him. 

“I love you, Peter. I never stopped and I don’t want what my family did to affect us. I still want you, Peter. And I know, somewhere, you still love me.” 

Chris bent down and kissed Peter. Bound to the table, it wasn’t likely that he could run away or attack Chris. 

Once he pulled back, Chris couldn’t breathe. All of the memories that he had buried deep inside came flooding back. 

 “Chris.” 

“Don’t say anything. Come on, I’ll sneak you out of here.” 

Chris began to undo the restraints. He didn’t want to know what Peter was going to say. He didn’t think he could handle it.


End file.
